


AfterLife -" Will you find me if my heart beat stop? "

by Human_141213



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Learning how to be a vampire, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena is not human, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Multi, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Slow Burn, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vampire!Kara, Very sloww, but i'm not gonna tell you what she is, i hope so, in later chapter :), not in the tags, other creatures, there's a lot of stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_141213/pseuds/Human_141213
Summary: The one where Kara discovers that she is half human and half vampire, She got entangled into a world that she never thought would exist. On top of all, she meets a mysterious dark haired woman, whose blood really shouldn't smell that good.-------Kara's curiosity led her to see things that she shouldn't, but just the thought of the thrill- of the new- made her walk just a bit further into that Alleyway. The accident that came as the aftermath of such a decision made her aware of a part of herself that she didn't know existed.Now, How the fuck is she gonna live this new life??? , She asked herself.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	1. Red eyes faced me and I didn't run

**Author's Note:**

> Here it goes my first multichapter fic, I hope you go down in this rode with me and enjoy reading this idea I had.
> 
> I's still developing my writing skills, so please do not hesitate to give me tips nor tell me if I've written something wrong. : ) 
> 
> Ps.: I already have some chapters ready, so it won't take long to be updated.
> 
> Thanks!! Hope you enjoy and... Let's begin this little story now, shall we?

The moon was raised high above National city and Kara walked past countless people, who were just taking care of their lives. Kara found beauty on it, in the way they carried themselves; each slight movement or pattern could tell their story. You just needed to look a bit closely, a bit narrowly. She was fascinated by people, by life itself and she enjoyed it. She knew everyone got their struggle, their own happiness, their own feelings and sense of belonging. That was what made them humans.

‘ That’s what makes us humans.’ She thought to herself.

Reaching right on the outside door of her favorite café- with its wooden bricks and cozy lights- she stopped and leaned onto the wall. Just so she could give the street a good look before going into the quiet place. She rights her glasses and carefully eyes the street.

She can feel the cold breeze of autumn almost kissing her cheeks and neck. She had forgotten her scarf but she finds out that she doesn’t quite mind it. This subtle cold that she feels running down her body is just the proof that she was here, still alive, still breathing.

A dark woman, clutching at her coat and with a blue dark scarf that came just up till her nose, passed by her and she wondered : what was her story?

Was she a single mother, who worked twice as hard just to take care of her children? Was she a barista or a doctor? Was she a woman's lover, an adventurer and daring thing, or was she boring? Perhaps all of the ones above, perhaps none. Why was she walking in a hurry though? It was like she was trying to run from something, perhaps from herself.

‘ or she is running for something.’ She thought, after all, the woman may as well be running home due to some emergency, some urgency that demanded her presence at home as fast as she could.

Humans are fascinating creatures, though she as a human herself wondered if she, as those people, was fascinating too. 

Probably not. 

She was just a boring girl, with a bit of a dark past and a sunny demeanor.

She was Cat Grant’s former assistant, she was a new reporter for Catco WorldWide Media, She was someone that one day could do really good in this world, she was a daughter, a sister and a simple strange woman -- who stood, leaning on the outside of Noonan's, watching people like a weirdo.

She was many things and her path throughout life made her into herself. Into the person she was today. Perhaps, possibly and most likely, tomorrow she will be someone different, someone new. Things such as this, where the things that made Kara most excited about life- the changes, the choices. 

So, she stepped aside the wall and made her way inside the café, feeling warm spread in her limbs. She asked for a coffee, dark but with cream, handing the barista smile and the money. She knows her choice is a bit unusual. Though she loves sweet things, she can bear the thought of her coffee with sugar on it, nevertheless, it does not stop her from adding some cream in it. She likes the contrast, the opposition and finds quite endearing how black and white - dark and light- complement each other. 

She thinks that perhaps it is like the moon and the sun, but frowns upon the idea as fast as the thought popped into her mind. The moon was a natural satellite that gravitates around earth, which for its time gravitates around the sun- a star, in all its might. Perhaps they were not exactly opposites, though they could be seen as it. Still, they complemented themselves.  
There would be no life if not for both, after all, the sun may have given the earth its light to grow but the moon controlled its sea. It was simple science, yet so magical at the same time.

Sipping her coffee, feeling the bitter taste run down her tongue and pass through her epiglottis, she left the cafe and started to wander again, although, this time she would be going home. It was getting late and she had many things to do tomorrow, including to start a new job.

As she walked, almost close to her flat and the coffee long gone, she heard a noise coming from an alleyway close to her. She was just some buildings away from home and she shouldn’t linger; however, her curiosity was bigger and she couldn’t contain herself as she got closer. What appeared on her sight was not something that she expected, a small lamp illuminated it all on a dim light: a woman, pressing a man hard on the wall, biting at his neck and drops of blood coming from her mouth as he screamed.

Kara knew that the curiosity killed the cat, but she never thought it would kill her too. 

Her body moved with the shock, leading her hand to the necklace on her neck that once was from her mother and a gasp escaped her lips. It was enough for the creature to notice the presence of a second heartbeat. It turned its head to her direction and Kara saw a glimpse of crimson red on its eyes.

Kara did not know what was happening and before she could even blink, she was pressed against the wall by that woman. Kara tried to focus her vision and realized that despite the blood that dropped to her chin, the woman was beautiful. However, the beauty did not disguise the cold hungry eyes of a predator.

“ Hello, there. Look at you, what a fine snack you are.” the woman’s sultry voice that resembles a snake purred. Kara was paralyzed and her eyes were wide open. She knew that she was going to die someday, though she never thought it would be like that.

Somehow, she found her voice and tried to utter words without cracking :” W-Who a-are you?”

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know? “ the amusement never escaped the woman’s voice. It was just a game for her, just a way to pass time. The woman raised a hand and ran a finger on Kara’s cheek, passing throughout her jaw till her neck. Kara shuddered due to the coldness of the touch and to the danger that she was in. Kara felt the woman’s finger stop right above her pulse point and press onto it.” Tell me sweetheart, have you ever heard about bloodsuckers? “

The woman’s finger pressed a bit further and a drop of blood slightly cascaded down Kara’s neck and her attacker did not waste time and licked it clean. Kara’s eyes widened a bit more and she wondered if the woman’s implications were true. 

the synonyms of bloodsucker were:

a leech,

a sanguisuge,

a parasite,

and a vampire. 

Kara thought she would die in such a boring way, well, the jokes on her. Who would have thought that old boring Kara Danvers would die in supernatural hands? 

The woman whispered one last thing in her ears and toyed with Kara’s necklace, yanking it from her neck.

“ You interrupted my dinner, so now you are going to be my dessert.” And the creature sank its teeth in Kara’s neck, who felt an acute pain and left a small cry. Feeling life draining out of her. 

The first touch of Kara’s blood, for the woman felt exquisite, different from anything she had ever tasted, but the second felt weird. The more she drank, more of a strange sensation was left in her throat, until it started to burn and she harshly stepped back. She raised a hand to her own throat, trying to fight this venom and she let the blue stone necklace drop to the ground.

The creature Looked into the prey’s eyes and saw that once ocean blue iris had turned into a vibrant yellow with crimson flakes. Those eyes did not look like ones of a prey anymore; it became of a hunter and the woman felt herself shudder. 

“ What are you? “ the woman’s husky voice asked.

Kara did not know what was happening, at one second she was feeling an agonizing kind of pain and in the next one she felt her body becoming stronger. Was like a rush took over her, she wasn’t controlling herself when she stepped forward and saw the woman stepping backwards. She wasn’t controlling herself when, in a flash, she crossed the alley and pressed her attacker against the wall. She wasn’t controlling herself when She grabbed her neck and snapped it, despite the woman’s whimpering and imploring noises for forgiveness. She really wasn’t controlling herself, so when that daze passed and she saw her attacker dead on the ground, she looked to her own hand realizing what she had done.  
She saw her mother’s necklace on the floor, close to the dead body, she picked it and started to run. She could just think about going to her apartment the faster she could. So she ran, she ran and ran , not noticing that she was going faster than she should have been able to. 

Once safe on her apartment walls, she left the necklace on the counter and rushed to the bathroom, feeling her hand trembling.

She took her coat out, her body was running hot and she did not know why. well, perhaps it was because she just killed someone. Not just someone, she just killed a vampire that was about to eat her. She just killed a vampire and she did not know how. She ran a hand through her hair and took off her glasses to clean then, because she was seeing things a bit blurry. However, as she did so, she could see perfectly well without then, as if her sight had fixed itself. 

Shit, shit, shit. What was happening to her? 

She gazed to the mirror and shit. It was like the color of her eyes were fighting; it flicked from yellow to blue and from blue to yellow repetitively. She felt her head start to ache and a sudden pain came from her teeth. She felt her throat dry and a dizziness arrive, the next thing she knew, she was passed out on her bathroom floor.

Startled, she woke up with the sound of her alarm. Slowly opening her eyes, she tried to recognize her surroundings. She was still on the bathroom floor, her head pounding, she tried to stand up. “ Why is this alarm so freaking loud??” she could swear she was hearing it at least ten times higher than before.

‘Goddamned’ 

she went to her bedroom to turn it off and accidentally she kind of used too much force as it seems, because she could see a slight crack on the alarm surface.

“ What? “ She asked out loud and suddenly, the memories from the night before came crashing in.

the vampire, the body,dead, her eyes.

Shit.

She needs to know what happened, but she does not have time to just think over last night. She needs to get ready for her first day as a reporter or Cat Grant is probably going to kill her. Oh sweet God, Why is this happening to her? 

Her thoughts were running a mile as she chose her clothes for the day: brown slacks, a white button up shirt and a nice blue cardigan right over it. She let her hair fall on her shoulders and put it half up. She was ready for the day, well, kind of. 

She tucked her glasses on the pockets of her shirt and went off to work.

It is gonna be a long, very long, day. 

\------

Being presented to Lucas “Snapper” Carr and his obvious dislike about everything that was livid was-not surprisingly -not one of the highlights of her day, nevertheless, not the worst. It would definitely be the way that her throat was drier than even in her life, in addition to the fact that no matter what she ate, it never quite ceased her hunger. Summing up, she felt awful all day, though she tried to mask all of it behind a sunny smile that did not quite reach her eyes. 

On top of it all, she started hearing things that she should not be able to hear. Listening to whispers and sounds that her ear should not be able to pick. Right after lunch, as she was brainstorming for her article, even though it was just a fluffy piece, she started to hear weird sounds, such as: steps from people that were very far away from her, conversations about someone’s husband that she was almost sure came from the floor below her. It did not end there, she could hear the engines in the cars on the street and to her chagrin, Ms.Grant’s screams for her new assistant became louder than before. 

So, not knowing what was happening to her, she did what any sane person would: she put her earphones on. 

A Thing that she also used while walking home. 

She stumbled with her keys before finally being able to open her wooden dark door and enter her flat. She was feeling dizzy and unstable and unbeknownst to her, her eyes were changing its colors. She plugged her earphones off and tried to tune off her ears, which was for no avail.

Overwhelmed, she tried to focus on one solemn sound, hoping that it was enough to get her head to stop pounding. 

She focused on the loud sound of her own heartbeat. Although it helped to concentrate, it did little to her nerves due to its rapid beats. 

She felt herself losing balance as she wondered what happened. Did that woman, that vampire turned her ? Was it even possible? 

Kara shook her head. No, it was unlikely for her to be turned and simply kill that woman. God, she really did that didn’t she? 

She looked at her hands and the heavy reality of what they had done settled in her. Did that make her a monster ? 

She heard a knock on the door and tried to reach the knob without falling; a feat that she barely achieved. Her throat was dry and she was feeling her skin crawling upon her, like something wanted to be released and she did not know what.

“ Hey ,Kara! I got dumplings and wine and I’m pretty much ready to get drunk!” Alex said before Kara could even fully open the door.

Barely looking at Kara, she brushed her and went to the counter putting the thing on it.

“ And obviously start to watch the last season of She-ra…” She rambled while Kara, swallowed hard and tried to compose herself while closing the door.

Alex, finally getting a good luck at her sister, almost dropped the glass that she had taken to pour her wine. 

The usual sun kissed skin that her sister always displayed was a little bit pale, her features were a bit sharper and she was panting like she could barely breathe while trying to hold herself up by leaning on the door. Furthermore, a very important fact- which sent her heart racing- her eyes changed their color.

Her eyes widened with recognition and this time she really dropped the glass. The sound of millions of shattered pieces echoed into the room and Kara, who was taken by surprise, fled her hands to her ears. The movement was so fast that she forgone the door knob, though not before taking it off its place. 

She felt her blood boil, everything become overwhelming, everything hurt. She was on her knees, squirming in pain as a quite pleasant smell caught her nose and made her throat clench. Alex was approaching, slowly- as if she was appeasing a selvage animal- with her hands high, showing no harm.” Kara? Hey, Kara, are you in there? “

Her voice was calming, but her scent was infuriating. Kara raised her head and saw her sister’s look of concern, but something else caught her attention. Her short red hair made her throat be deliciously visible and Kara could see, almost feel, the blood running through her sister's veins. It was oddly appealing. if she could only get closer....

But something was happening to her, something she did not understand. And it was hurting in a madding way. 

“A-Alex” She tried, but her hoarse voice barely managed to let any sound out.

“ Kara, calm down, everything is gonna be Okay.” She approached slowly, sinking on her knees, she took her trembling sister on her arms.

The hug was soft and calming, but it just made it worse. Kara wanted to sink her teeth on the bare space of her sister’s neck that was right before her vision. So tempting and easy, but she tried to fight it, tried to tell her sister to run away.

“No- no Alex, please.”- She sobbed, she was feeling dizzy and so, so weak. However, she also knew she was strong and that she could, so easily, hurt Alex, she could bite or kill her. She did not know how, but she knew she could; her body was begging for it, begging for blood. In spite of all, she could not hurt Alex: the one that helped her carry the burden of a dead family, the one that taught her how to be strong and brave, the one that gave her a family again. 

Inwardly she cursed, she cursed who had the sick idea of this happening. She cursed the universe for leading her life to this solemn moment, to this agonizing pain. Kara loved people, loved life and all its mazes, she loved the idea of the existent and the unreal. Nevertheless, in the very moment, Kara didn’t know what to think nor what to feel. She had a choice that she would never make and if this would be what led her to her dead, so be it. 

“ It’s okay, do it Kara.” Alex's voice came, as if knowing all of her struggles.

And it was the thing that set her off the edge. 

Trembling, however fast, she sank her now sharp canines on her sister skin and sucked on it. She drank, and drank, until her body stopped trembling, until she came back to her senses.Although she wanted to keep drinking, keep feeding, the knowledge that the one whom her teeth were scaring was her sister, made her stop. 

She retreated slowly and unsure of herself. She gazed on the depth of her sister’s hazel eyes and as a tear escaped her own, she whispered: “ What is happening to me? “


	2. Sometimes, Lies made life easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some explanation for the previous events...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up ?? So, here we go again : )
> 
> No fear, fellas, Next chapter Lena will appear ;)
> 
> Leave in the comments if you are enjoying it, and thanks for reading.

After Alex made her sit on the couch, her sister side-hugged her until the beats of her heart ceased its rapid rhythm. She was terrified, truly and utterly terrified for what she had done. She shook her head and turned to Alex, who was with worry written all over her face. Her auburn and short hair was a bit messy and she seemed tired, loading the conversation that was about to come. Their gaze was fixed on each other and Kara needed to ask.

“ How did you know? “ She tugged her legs on the couch, wrapping her arms around them and resting her head on her knees, while she stared at her sister with a pained expression. 

“ What ?”Alex tried, with painted ignorance, to answer. 

Kara gave her a pointed and incredulous look, which made Alex feel guilty. 

“ That you knew what I needed, that I needed to drink…” She Swallowed hard and gazed at her wall.” That I needed to… to drink your blood.” Kara’s thirst may have subsided, but the lump on her throat for what she had done would never quite go away. 

“ I…” Alex let out a dip sigh, preparing for what would come.” First I need to know what happened to lead you to this and then… then I will explain it to you.”

Kara gave her sister a skeptical look, but she was so tired and with no power to complain. Sighing, she ran a hand through her blond hair that was framing her waverly face. Her eyes exuded fear and she shut them quickly, trying to send the ghosts of last night away. Those bloody crimson eyes, that man falling on the ground, the tongue of that creature trailing her neck, the sultry voice, filled with threats. 

She felt a hand on hers and opened her eyes, Alex was there, reassuring her that everything would be okay. With a small nod, she began. 

“Okay, I…” Swallowing hard, she continued. “ I was coming back from work and I bought a coffee at Noonan's, I was wandering around town a bit, as I always do. I was so happy, I got my promotion. “ She felt Alex’s hand squeeze hers and saw a glimpse of pride on her eyes, which she returned with a small smile.” Then, I decided to go walk home, almost arriving, I heard something from an alley and… that's where I saw them, where I saw her. “ 

She felt her hands starting to shake, but she ignored them.

“ Her? “

“ Yes.” Kara nodded.” She was there, sucking at some guy's neck while he tried to fight it.”

“ Oh god.” Alex said, wrapping her arms on Kara’s shoulders, trying to shoot her. Kara was a bit wary to come closer, afraid of what she might do to her sister if she lost control once again. However, she let her because she needed that bit of comfort, at least for the time being. 

“ And then…”

“there’s more? “ Alex earnestly asked. 

“ Yeah.” Kara dryly chuckled. “ Then she came at me and I...¨ Kara swallowed hard again, trying to come to terms with what she did. she closed her eyes and felt a small panic arising. “ I-I don’t know what happened, but… God… I killed her Alex. I don’t know how, I felt a rush of power and I felt anger and so many emotions at the same time. When she bit me It woke something, Plus, she backed off as if my blood was poison. God, Alex, What have I done? What happened?More importantly, How did I drink your blood? How the heck can vampires be real? Am I one too??? “She asked, opening her eyes and searching for answers that she almost begged to have. 

“ Where is your necklace Kara? “ Alex asked, a bit exasperated after listening to the story and realizing that her sister lacked a really important piece of her clothes.

“ What? “ Confused and irritated that she was ignored, Kara raised a hand to her neck and then remembered what had happened. “ oh, she broke it and I, I put it on the counter. “

Alex almost fled to the counter, searching for it. In the moment that she found it, she saw the blue stone slightly cracked in the middle and the implications of such a thing made her head travel miles a minute. 

“ Shit” She muttered. 

“What Alex? What is happening? “ Kara rose from the couch and she was starting to get angry. Angry at what happened to her, angry at her sister that knew something but wasn’t telling her anything. Her hands became fists and she felt her body shake in itself. She didn’t know how, but she knew that her eyes had changed their color, but this time, she was in control. “ Are you gonna tell me what the fuck is happening or do I need to find out myself?”

Her voice was lower than expected and this, united with her appearance and the swear word that Kara was always adamant to say, was enough to gather her sister’s attention once more.

“ I woke up, in my bathroom floor with a fucking headache and capable breaking things easily, I can fucking hear what is happening in the streets and its diving me crazy and just to make things better I passed all day smelling the blood that ran through peoples’s vein, wanting to have it, without knowing why.” She approached Alex, whose heartbeat was beating fast.” And now, you are going to stop ignoring my questions and start to tell me What The FUCK is going on.”

Alex swallowed hard but chose to comply. with a nod, she said:” Okay, but, I think you're gonna want to sit for this, it's gonna be a long story. “

Kara calmed down at that, for her sister’s relief and followed her back to the couch. Though, Alex quickly stood and muttered something about making tea and Kara nodded in agreement, which led Alex to put the kettle on the stove and Kara to sit on one of her chairs in the counter.

The marble surface of the counter was cold, though she realized that her hands' temperature did not differ much from it. She was a bit colder than before, a bit paler than before.

“ Okay, let’s start. “ Alex said, while the water was still boiling, she leaned on the counter before taking a seat opposite to Kara. “ Alright, so, let’s start with you.” At Kara’s nod, she continued.” I think you would prefer to start with the questions.

“ Alright, That woman yesterday, she was a vampire, right?”

“ Yes.”

“ Did she turn me ?”

“ No.”

“ How do you know that? I just bit you!” Kara exclaimed, frustrated. 

Alex sighed and rubbed her neck.

“ yeah. I know.” She gazed into Kara’s blue eyes.” You are an impure Kara, born of a vampire and a human.”

Shock hit Kara in waves. Like the ocean was preparing itself for a huge storm to come and its waves were bigger and bigger at each passing second. Wondering how she did not know this for this long, she ran a hand through her hair and left a blow of breath. 

“ How? “

“ Your mother was a human and your father was a vampire.” Alex checked to see how her sister was receiving these news and chose to keep going.” You were a miracle, one of a kind. “

“ How can vampires exist Alex? How come my father was one? “ The exasperated tone was clear and Alex was sorry for having to tell everything so abruptly like that.

Alex thought about all the stories and myths told to her by her mother, things that since her youth made her wonder about magic and its beginning.

“ There is not just vampires Kara. The world is big and the fae world exists even before our own. Out there, down the depths of the world, in the biggest forests, small villages, deserts and seas, or even Cities like ours, the fae are everywhere. “ Alex heard the kettle alerting her that the water was ready. At the silence of her sister, she turned to get two mugs, put two sachets of tea and poured them their drink. She would much prefer a strong scotch for this, but it would have to do for now. She sat again and regarded Kara carefully; her gaze was fixed on the water in her mug, watching it as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. “ Your necklace sealed your powers, it still does, but due to the small crack, a bit of your power was released. You are not acquiring vampire’s power, you have always had them. But your mother made this necklace to you, or asked someone to- I don’t really know- so your powers would be locked and you could live a human life. “ 

Kara gaze dropped to the necklace in front of her, its strings were broken but the stone still shined. 

“ You should keep using it, so you can control your power little by little. Actually, probably not everything was relished, but if the necklace is broken, it will. “ 

Kara nodded and picked the necklace, letting it on her palm. She rose her head slowly, eyes moving, almost as if she was reading Alex.

“ How do you know all of this? “

“ My mother told me, she said I needed to protect you.”

“ Are you a fae?”

“ No, I’m human. “

“Humn.” Kara was trying to process, she really was. Every bit of information was wandering into her head and first she felt dull. Felt as if the world that she knew was a lie, a lie that her sister let her live in and never told her otherwise. She felt betrayed and lied to, she felt lost and angry. 

“ Why did you lie to me?” She raised a bit of her voice while asking.

“ Kara…”

“ Why didn't Eliza say anything? Why were you keeping this from me ? “ She stood, rage feeling her eyes. 

“ Your mother asked Kara!!”

“ What? “ She seemed small at that.

“ yes! She asked my mother to keep it a secret! She wanted you to have a normal life!”

Kara rubbed her head, feeling like someone was punching it time after time. She didn’t know if it was the amount of information that was making her head ache like this, but it was definitely helping. She wanted to shout at Alex, call her a liar. She thought they would say everything to each other, but she was wrong. At the same time that she wanted to scream, she just really wanted a hug and a comfort hand, telling her that everything is going to be okay. She still hopes that this is all just a fluke, a hallucination of her mind, nothing else. But, as she opens her eyes, she knows that it won’t go away.

She turned her back to Alex and walked to the couch, throwing herself lightly at it and staring at the ceiling. What a beautiful white ceiling it was, suddenly so interesting. 

“ Kara?” Alex tentatively asked, testing the waters. “ Are you okay? “

What a stupid question to ask, really. Even Alex realized it the moment it left her mouth. 

“ Huhmn.” Kara hummed, staring at the ceiling as if it was something that she never saw before.“My ceiling is beautiful isn't it? “ 

Alex could just scoff at her sister’s antics, but worry never leaving its place. 

“ Kara.”

Kara ran her tongue on her lips,never letting her gaze drop.

“ I need to think Alex, I really do. “ 

“ I know.” Sighing, she tried a smile.” Want me to order some pizza? We can eat with the dumplings.”

Normally, she would take up on the offer, but she wasn't even hungry after all of it. Actually how could she eat human food if she was a vampire? she should ask, but perhaps another time.

“ Alone.” She muttered, finally looking at Alex again.” I need to think alone, we can talk tomorrow, but please, let me understand what just happened. “

Alex nodded, gathered her things and made her way to the door.

“ Okay, but call me if you need anything. Please?”

Kara nodded and Alex took her leave. 

With her mother’s necklace in hand, Kara stayed seated for a long time staring into space. Her mind was a mess, probably messier than a young children’s drawing. Her anger towards her sister did not completely leave its place, though Kara knew that she didn’t really have a choice. How could her mother have done this to her? she kept thinking. And how her father was a vampire? She should have seen it. Sure, she was only eleven when they died, but still, she should have noticed something. Anything.

She always saw beauty in things, she always believed that was worth living. And now, she has become a creature that has an instinct to take others' lives . 

She really did not know that to think about it all.

  
  


To sum up, she was Half Blood. She needed to drink blood to survive, blood. Just the thought on itself almost made her throw up. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 23:00. 

  
  


‘Already?’

The time passed fast and she needed to sleep a bit. Tomorrow she has work and she knew that the world wouldn’t stop itself just because she is having a bad day. 

She knew she could see the positive side of it all, she just needed a bit of sleep and a bit of time. 

  
  



	3. Forests were never so inviting, were they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LENA, alas the love of our lives appear.
> 
> \-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, hope you like it . 
> 
> \-----

\-----

It had been two days since her talk with Alex, two days that she had gone without feeding. Well, technically, she ate, but just normal and delicious human food;However, she came to realize that it does nothing to calm her thirst. She tried to keep herself occupied enough to forget about it, but with no avail. Now, she was just furiously typing some notes about one of the assignments that Spanner gave to her, when she hears him calling her in an absurd high pitch. 

“ Ponytail!” She was sure that for her, his voice had come at least ten times higher than normal. 

Damn super hearing.

She was quick to get to him, though she was quicker to start talking. 

“ I want you to go to L-corp to a meeting with the New CEO at 3:00pm sharp. And I want an article ready for the end of Thursday.” Scowl never leaving its place, he raised an eyebrow. “ Am I understood? “ 

“ Yes sir!” She gave a bright smile- one that she knows he hates- though she made sure to hide her small fangs. He dispensed her and she made her best to not test her new powers and see if she could send him flying off the window. Notwithstanding her beliefs about not drinking blood, she needed to call Alex. Because when she made her way to her desk, she could smell and hear the blood flowing in her colleagues' veins- it was driving her insane. 

She started the morning well, but the effects of her sister’s blood wouldn’t be forever. shit. She went to the balcony, where no one was so she could have a bit of privacy and picked her phone. typing a known number, she let it ring. 

“ Hey.” Her sister’s hoarse voice came from the other line. 

“ Hi.” kara tentatively said.

“ Something happened?” She seemed a bit in alarm now. 

“No, but probably will.”

“ What do you mean? “

“ I-” She looked around, making sure no one was listening.” I’m thirsty Alex, it’s been two days and I don’t know what to do. “

“ Shit.” Kara heard her sister sigh, followed by a commotion. “ I’m on my way, you lunch is in twenty minutes right? I’ll be there. “

“ But the hospital? “

“ it’s okay, not many patients today, I can have a quick break. See you in a few. “ With that, she ended the call. 

Kara sighed, turning to the railing and leaning in it. She gazed to the bright blue sky above, with lack of clouds, and wondered how her life became this. Still, this was her new reality, and she needed to learn how to dwell in it. 

Twenty minutes later, she heard her sister’s bike stop right in front of the lobby of Catco. In relief, she breathed, thinking that at least for now, she would be okay.

‘okay’ What a relative word, isn’t it? 

She fixed some of the papers on her desk and the click of heavy boots on the floor stopped right before her. Raising her head, she saw her sister with her leather jacket, thigh jeans and short red hair being held by a pair of sunglasses. Alex dragged attention no matter where she was, for instance, now almost every single employee on this floor is giving her side glances ( and probably wondering who she is). 

“ Really, who sees you would never think you are a doctor. “ Kara said, as her sister raised an eyebrow.” I still think you are an undercover cop.”

“ Perhaps I lost my calling.” She shrugged and a small smile tugged on her lips, though she was still wary , knowing that Kara didn’t quite forgive her yet. She opened her backpack and took a small thermos, putting it on her sister’s desk, alongside a pair of glasses. Kara picked them, surveying its frames and realizing that there was no prescription” Here, I took it from the hospital. I believe it’s enough for today. And use those glasses, people might find weird that you suddenly stopped using them.”

“Sure.” She put them on, after eyeing them skeptical. 

“ Won’t you get into trouble because of it? “ She eyed the recipient. “ Plus, isn’t it for transfusion? people might need it.”

“ you need it Kara. “ She stepped forward and gave a soft knock on Kara’s head, prompting her to pout. “Come on, drink it up, nobody’s gonna be in trouble 'cause of it. "

Kara opened the thermos and picked on the smell. It was sweet and made her mouth water. 

" which kind? "She asked, for sheer curiosity. 

“ A +” 

“humnh.” She hummed, and took a sip, which quickly became another and another, till the recipient was completely empty.” ‘s good.” 

Some part of Kara thought it extremely disgusting but her damn palate seemed to accept it as something really enjoyable. 

“Oh, you really were thirsty sis.” She saw kara nodding, with a not so amused smile on her face. “Can I bring more tonight? can we talk too? “ Alex, tentatively, asked. 

Kara ran her tongue on her lips, cleaning the remains of the blood and feeling its bitter taste dwell on her being. She was a bit reluctant, but she knew they needed to talk. 

“ Okay, see you at seven. “

She grinned and gave two thumbs up to Kara. “ Sure thing.” 

Alex left quickly after that and Kara tried to drink until the last drop of the crimson liquid. She could feel her fangs wanting to come out, but she controlled it. She was getting quite good at it. Even her hearing is less painful than the first time, though the strength was a bit rough to come through. 

At the sound of light footsteps that was well known to her, she closed the bottle and put it on her desk. Turning around, she cleaned the remains of blood in her mouth while a petite figure of a blonde woman came in front of her. She wore a red dress and an aura that could rule any room.

Kara, immersed in her obliviousness, missed the way that woman strangely eyed her and the bottle she was once carrying. 

“ Kiera, doing nothing, I see.” the woman closed her arms and familiar stern eyes looked at Kara.

Self Consciously, Kara fixed her blue button up shirt while her nerves crept upon her bones. 

“ hum- Ms. Grant, I- I was just lunching. “

Cat hummed, eyeing the thermos and raising one eyebrow.

“ Well, it certainly is a change. Usually I would see you eating at least ten donuts.”

Kara stopped in thought, finding that idea really attractive and it showed in her eyes.

“ I will probably make a stop and buy some, now that you said it.” Kara grinned and Cat rolled her eyes. 

“ Surprising.” Sarcasm dropped from her tone. “ Well, down to business, I want you to come to my office After your interview in L-Corp, We have somethings to discuss.”

Before Kara could respond, Cat already turned her back and walked to her office. 

The rest of the day went really quick and suddenly it was already 2:50 pm and if she didn’t run-really fast- she would never make it. So she did, she ran faster than she thought she could, really. 2:59pm, the elevator opened and she walked in a small lobby, reaching a secretary desk. A scent, not from the secretary though, reached her nose; it was different from anything she ever smelled before. It was sweet, but bitter at the same time- quite tempting, really. Perhaps, if she had not fed before, she would lose a bit of control just by the smell of it. She chose to ignore and  
After the identification, she turned to the opaque glass door, where she could hear a solemn heartbeat that caught her attention, and entered it. 

At every step she took, the scent increased and body cried. The room was huge, albeit minimalist. A wall was made of glass, where there was a small discrete part to the balcony. Facing said window, there was a woman- dark hair, tight black skirt, a silk green blouse and killing heels- looking to the city below, with her arms crossed. 

The smell was coming from her, that Kara was sure, Her throat was sore and the presence of the woman exuded power and something else that Kara could quite place.  
Kara cleared her throat.

“ Hi, I’m Kara Danvers, from Catco.” The woman turned at the sound of the blonde voice and her semblance struck Kara as no less than ethereal. 

With dark hair, pale skin and heterochromatic eyes. One was slightly green, like fresh spring leaves, and the other was a light icy blue. Despite the contrast that was within them, both expired warmth . Kara read about Lena Luthor, new CEO of the L-corp empire, sister of the former CEO, who was charged for terrorism and murder. She was the key to her brother’s prison, though in the stories, she was a ruthless, cold blooded woman with a drive for power. Since she arrived, she changed small parts of L-Corp bit by bit to something better, nevertheless the press kept with their bias, since she was the sister of madman. 

She was portrayed as something akin as a monster, but the woman in front of Kara was far from it. In the end of the day, Kara knew that the only monster in this room was herself and Lena Luthor, as the opposite of her, was almost an angel or some other godsend creature.

Kara knew she was awestruck at the sight before her. She needed to fight against her own body to not approach the woman so she could smell her better.Because Lena Luthor’s scent was sweet like honey and strawberry, but there was a delicious bitter taste on it, perhaps… coffee?She couldn’t place. Kara tried to send her thoughts away, the woman before her raised one eyebrow and Kara was not ready for that. 

“ Hello Ms. Danvers. “ She went to her desk and sat on her chair, crossing one leg over the other and gesturing to the seat in front of her to Kara. “ You may sit. “

Stumbling a bit on her own feat and earning a chuckle- that Kara was sure the woman tried to suppress- from Lena, she finally sat. 

Flushing a bit , she stuttered. 

“ So-Sorry about that.” Kara flashed an easy though shy smile.” I’m kinda new to all of this and well, I am a bit clumsy. “

Lena’s shoulders seemed to relax a bit, as if before she was expecting a totally different confrontation with the reporter. Kara felt sorry for the way she was treated by the media. 

“ Well, Ms.Danvers, It’s not a problem, really.”

“ Kara.” She swallowed hard.

“ What?” the woman gave a quizzical expression

“ You can call me Kara.” A small smile tugged on Lena’s lips.

“ Well, if i’m going to call you Kara…” She said, gesturing with her hands. 

“Lena it is” Kara completed, tugging slightly at her glasses. Their eyes locked and Kara could see that though warm, Lena’s eyes were sharp, holding stillness and dense intensity within. 

Something in the raven haired woman called for Kara, not just her blood, no. Though it may be the reason she felt her body growling, this pull was something else that she could not quite put her finger on. Kara felt the lack of stillness in her left feet, it stirred on the marble white floor. Her nervousness was showing, and she was compelled to run this interview along so she could get out of there. She could almost hear her bones begging her to stay; however her brain screamed for her to leave.

Knowing she had a job to do, she inwardly exhaled. The thick texture of her tongue ran between her fangs - almost begging them to stay hidden- and as icy sea eyes stared her, she gulped. 

Gathering her notepad and pen, she began.

“ Well, Let’s start them, shall we, Lena?”

Never leaving her excruciating eyes, she acknowledged a nod. 

The interview goes on, Kara asking questions and receiving answers that undoubtedly were rehearsed. Albeit its nature, Kara could hear the steady beat of Lena’s heart, knowing that neither of them were a Lie. She spoke with passion, making her leadership features exude from her being. As her restless hands gesticulated, the half blood eyes followed the CEO’s every move.

One thing good that came from her awakening was her sight. The crinkles and delighted expressions that Lena displayed seemed unbelievable livid for Kara.

While Kara knows that even though her heart beats, she died some nights ago. Just like a part of her died when her parents had perished. Something inside of her always felt missing, perhaps that was why she was so obsessed with living things, or human beings. With how they lived their lives, on the history that was gathered behind their eyes. Now she stayed alive due to them. Such an irony, don’t you think?

The interview came to an end. The half blood gathered her belongings and put them on her small brown leather backpack. Hanging a strap on her shoulder, she stood. She bid her farewells and turned to leave, though something stopped her; A nagging feeling waving in her head made her mouth open and words leave. 

“ May I ask one last question Miss lu- I mean, Lena?” She turned around, green eyes glimmering with curiosity. “ off record.” 

the CEO hummed and rounded her desk, leaning her weight on its front. 

“ Sure.”

“ Humans, What do you think about them?” Seeing the quizzical look the woman gave her, Kara continued. “ Better, What do you think about the world itself? About the things and people that surround earth ?”

Lena warily eyed her, searching for something that Kara couldn't pinpoint. She knew her question was strange, but that was something she would ask even if she were still a human. 

“ What a puzzling question you gave me Miss Danvers. “ Slender white fingers were raised to her face, first caressing her cheeks until one of them reached her lips. Her expression told Kara that she was thinking over her worlds, so the half blood waited. 

“ Well,” She clicked her tongue on her palate and a dense atmosphere- which Kara thought that she almost could touch if she tried- surrounded them.” I would say, Miss Danvers, that people are question marks. You never know who they really are, you pass you daily life meeting uncountable souls, but never really knowing them. The same thing works with what surrounds earth, we never really know what is out there, don’t we? 

The blonde hummed in agreement and the other woman arched an eyebrow with a smile threatening to appear.

“ You are such a strange thing, Kara Danvers. Aren’t you?”

A small chuckle left Kara’s lips.

“ Some may say so.” Kara fixed her glasses.She raised her eyes , as if in thought, before letting them drop on green orbits again. ”The thing is: I think the world deserves a little bit more of strangeness. After all, we can’t let things get boring now, can we? “

The gaze in Lena’s eyes was not one of wariness anymore, was more of curiosity. Curiosity for this woman that watched the world from different lenses.

“ Well, Goodbye Lena.”

The sound of Lena’s voice stopped her right when she was about to open the door.

“ I hope this isn’t the last time we talk.”

Kara did not spare her one last glance and said: “ I hope not either.”

And off she went. 

-|-

it was 4:30 when she stepped into Cat Grant’s office. The glass door , such a good idea, able to hide the cacophony of sounds that resonated beyond the office’s walls. It was pleasant for Kara, more than she thought it would be. The Queen of Media was on her throne- one that many would love to take- and her hands were busy with uncountable documents that once were part of Kara’s job. Kara took a deep breath and realized that her boss did not smell much like the others.

Obviously it did not hold the ubiquity nor the peculiarity of Lena’s blood.

But still, it was… Heavier? Not quite the right world, but almost there. 

She wondered then, if each human had their own taste, their own feeling in their blood.

“ Will you keep staring or are you going to take a seat, Kiera? “ Eyes not leaving its task, the woman spoke and the command was clear, even masked by a question.

Kara Sat, She sat and waited. She knew how to deal with Cat Grant.

One, two three seconds.

and spoke.

“ Hi Ms.Grant. You asked me to come after the interview and here I am. “

The woman set her documents aside and she blatantly stared at the younger reporter’s eyes- as if she was analyzing her. 

As a response, Kara did the same. Years under Cat’s tutelage did win her some nerves. 

Cat’s red dress gripped at her body, her straight spine, blunt expression and pose made her enhance her title. No crown was needed to know that she was royalty. 

Kara would never understand how she could pull this off. Perhaps she never will. 

Kara wondered then: What kind of history Cat Grant Held.

“ Your stare down contest became better Kara.”

Gesticulating with her fingers to the woman before her, she spoke: 

“ Well, I learnt from the best, didn’t I? “ She raised an eyebrow for good measure, which was met by Cat doing the same.

“ You got confident too, should I worry? “

Kara’s gaze softened.

“ Sometimes we need to.”

The woman nodded in understanding. in her stare, Kara could almost say that she knew everything that Kara was going through. It was a bit scary, but Kara knew it wouldn’t be possible. 

“ Well, business.” She saw Kara fixing her glasses and nodding. Cat picked some papers from her drawer and set them in front of Kara, who inclined in her chair to see it. “ Well, I’m giving you a new assignment. Carr won’t be pleased, but this is aside from the ones he will give to you. If you want to do it will be up to you. I won’t hold it against you if you say no.”

“ What’s the assignment?”

“ Do you know Veronica Sinclair? “

“ Yes, She owned many casinos around here. But she got involved in shady things, Then is the same old history. The police came after her, she got clean but ran away with her freedom and no one in NC ever saw her again. At least not publicly. “Kara complemented. 

“ Correct.” Cat nodded. “ However, she is here. Hiding in some place in National City and again involved in something illegal. “

Kara hummed, though surprised, what prompted Cat to continue. 

“I heard people I know talking about this place where she makes people fight as an entertainment. I’m pretty sure they are there against their will. Just high profile people recieve cards to go, however, due to my title in the media those people usually want me very far away.”

“ So you didn’t get a card to this.”

“Exactly.”

“ What do you expect me to do in this assignment? “

“ I want you to find a way in, to gather information that can point Ms. Sinclair is guilty - so she can be sent to where she belongs, which is jail- and I want you to write an article about it. “

Kara chuckled and her eyes filled with happiness by the task given to her. She did not know if she should, but she was getting excited.

“ I’ll take that look as a yes? “ Cat raised a brow, and a small, almost non existent, smile tugged in her lips.

Kara raised from her chair and grinned.

“ Don’t you know me so well, Cat? “ As the woman raised the papers to Kara, the blue eyed blonde picked them. “ Obviously yes, Though when it goes to press, Snapper will be pissed.”

“ That he always is.” Cat pointed.

“ Good point.” Her gaze went from her papers to Cat.” But you know I won’t let down one opportunity where I can piss him more.”

Cat Shook her head and sighed.” I really should expect that.” 

Kara just grinned wider.

“ Do I have a deadline? “

“ Not really, but set as your challenge one month.”

“ Alright, Anything more ?” Cat waved after the younger woman asked.

“ No, go, go, I’m tired of your face.”

Kara chuckled again and turned to leave. Before strolling through the door, she raised the pack of papers and said loudly.” One month, Cat!!!”

-|-

A soft sigh left her mouth once the lights of her flat were finally on. She was finally home. Today was a day with many news, It seemed that the whole week turned her life upside down. She had a new and interesting assignment - quite thrilling, to be fair- and well, she was a blood sucker. The latter was a thing that she is yet to come to terms to. 

She let her bag on the counter and started to strip herself from her clothes. She needed a shower, a very relaxing one. Aware that she needed to be quick, since Alex would come bearing beverages- specifically a certain crimson one- to start to make amends for the years of lying.

\----


	4. I crashed down, but perhaps it is time to get up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warning for now. 
> 
> Kara decides to get some help... just for the assignment though. 
> 
> I'm really horrible with summaries, so bear with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok, cool, cool. Here we go people! Just like, developing the story a bit. There is so much that I want to write and I hope you are liking it!!!! I my writing may not be that good, but I hope you stick with be : )

At the sound of the first knock on the door she opened it. Alex , with her red hair tossed back and her - never getting off- jacket was carrying a thermos and a bag, which according to its smell, was full of blood. Eyeing the bag suspiciously, she let her sister in.

“ What 'd you get over there?”

Alex put the thermos on the counter and pointed at it.

“ that is your dinner and this…” She said, showing the bag. “ Is for the following days. I’m gonna put it in the freezer.”

“ Oh, thanks.” Surprised, Kara nodded. She picked the recipient and drank a bit, letting the taste dwell in her throat. 

An awkward silence settled over them, leading them to sit on the chairs by the counter, facing each other. 

“ So… Do you want to buy some pizza? “

Kara pepped up at that and quickly nodded. 

“ yep! oh… about that, How can I eat human food ? “

Alex searched for her phone and before dialing the pizza parlor’s number, she looked at Kara.

“ Well… probably is because you are half-breed. Like, the real reason vampires need to drink blood is because human and animal blood has cells that carry a good amount of oxygen, which vampire's blood cell lacks. The only reason vamps can leave as long as they can is due to the lower oxygen level, since this molecule is one of the reasons for human aging. “ Alex paused to see if her sister was getting the point, after a quick nod, she continued.” You can eat human food because your body needs those nutrients as much as it needs human blood to survive. but you got different kinds of hunger. You probably are able to survive for a long time without human food, but you won’t have the same luck without blood. 

Kara hummed and thought about the night that her life changed. She thought about the way that that woman pushed that man against the wall and sucked him till his last breath. A not pleasant shiver creepy her spine whilst the fear of becoming like that woman crept into her mind. 

She was stronger than that, right? She could fight the nature of her kind, right? 

She killed that vampire, what did that say about her? Speaking of which, when she told that to Alex, her sister didn’t even pay attention to that. Why? Kara shook her head, letting her sister's behavior pass as just shock for all the things Kara went through.

Those thoughts just made her more anxious and her sister noticed, though did not comment about her sudden change of behavior. 

Alex asked for the pizza while Kara was wandering in her own mind. After some minutes, Alex knew that she shouldn’t delay the conversation about the fae that they need to have, so she started. 

“ Kara… I know it's a lot to process, I get it. But, we need to talk about it. “

“ Like what? “ Kara asked, with a tired countenance. This past week has been chaotic and, really, she just wanted a nice night of sleep. Perhaps she would do some hot cocoa later, to see if it can calm her down a bit. Or even just for the taste of it.

There were so many things about her life to ponder, but she didn’t know how to even begin. She was afraid of what she might find out, afraid of who she might become after all of this. 

Alex sighed, pained to see her sister in such a state.

“ Like the fae.” Kara raised an eyebrow at that.” You need to be careful Kara, they are everywhere. I Don’t even know how many species there are out there. You are unique, we don’t know if people find out what they may do.” Alex's worried eyes faced Kara as she held her sister’s hand.” I know I lied to you, but I’m still your sister and I care about you so, so much. So, please, be careful.``

Kara’s eyes softened.

“ yeah, yeah I will.” 

Alex stood from her seat and finally gave her sister the hug that she was craving for so long. It was tight, but comfortable. A few tears streamed down their cheeks, though neither commented on it. Alex knew she wasn’t completely forgiven, but it was a start. She just wanted Kara to know that he would help her through it all, no matter how hard it would be;Because Kara was her little sister and she would protect her, even if she was just a human. 

After that, they ate their pizza and relaxed a bit before Alex left and Kara went to bed. 

  
  
  


-|-

  
  


The night was cold and the soft sound of the rain pouring outside should be enough to lull her to sleep. The rain clouded some sounds, making it less overwhelming and stressful, nevertheless, it was not enough to keep her eyes closed for much time. Every time she tried to sleep, flashes of long lost memories were coming back to her as dreams or, well, nightmares. It started with a huge house, almost castle-like. It was filled with colorful flowers and lights, until a fire- that rose from the inside out- to ruin it all down to flames. Kara felt despair, felt pain, like she was living that moment. 

The exquisite smell of flowers was long gone, the landscape that even the richest of people would be jealous of were not there anymore, the people that once laughed and sang happy and earnest melodies through the land were all gone. 

The only thing she could hear were screams.

Someone was carrying her farther away from it. However, she was seeing everything, every part of that place coming to an end, just as the people that were once inside. 

Kara woke up with tears running down her cheeks and her head aching. 

She breathed, in and out, In and out, to control the fast beat of her restless heart.

What a strange dream that was.

She didn’t remember where she saw that house, neither those people.

her head was pounding. 

Throwing her sheets aside, she went to the bathroom. She cleaned her face and as she turned the tap off, she saw her reflection on the mirror. Her blond hair, framing her pale face,her lips, now redder than they usually were, her face, now with sharpen features and lastly, her eyes, bright yellow with crimson rays. 

She knew normal people would barely see the difference, but she almost couldn’t recognize herself.

She frowned in thought. 

She couldn’t understand how any of this was happening, nor how any of this was possible.

Without realizing, her inner wrath that slowly built within herself seemed to project itself in her 

hands, leaving hand prints in the sink. 

“ Shit.” She said, after looking at the damage she made. 

Sighing, she made her way to bed, deciding to take care of that tomorrow.

Therefore she laid. She laid there, staring at the ceiling and hearing the drops of rain becoming louder at each second.

She Sighed and hoped; hoped that she would at least have some hours of sleep before dawn. 

She was startled awake by her alarm. Groaning, she stretched, hoping that some tension left her body. She stood, put her hair in a messy bun and strolled to the kitchen. She was starving, not for blood though, for food. She decided to do the good and old pancakes and make a neat cup of coffee to start her day well. 

  
Kara was already on her desk, furiously typing the end of the article about Lena Luthor. Some thoughts about the young CEO started to appear, but she shook them quickly concentrating on her task. She tipped the final words and now she just needed to give it a nice review, then she could send it to Snapper. Consequently she could finally dig into the papers that Cat gave to her about the Veronica Sinclair case. She sighed and felt her throat scratch a bit; she forgot to take some blood bags to lunch, but she was adamant that she would be fine. 

With her headphone forgone today, she could hear a lot of unpleasant things, after all, she was still learning how to turn everything out- which was quite a hard feat. At least, she would be moving to her new office tomorrow, as Cat said this morning: she needed a quiet place to do a good job. It was god sent really, almost as if Cat knew how she was struggling with noises for this past week. 

Quickly looking around to see if everyone was minding their own business, she opened the stack of paper labeled “VS case” . She needed to give a good look at this, so she could see what to go after later. Notwithstanding the noise that fuzzed throughout catco, she read the files all day. Scanning what was worth remembering and making notes, even though Snapper appeared sometimes to yell at her about something that was clearly not her fault. For some reason though, even completely focused on her task, she felt a pair of eyes watching her behind her back. The feeling was like a needle in her spine that she couldn’t quite shake off; however, every time she looked around, there was nothing there. So she put the thought aside and focused solemnly on her work. 

The night came and despite the thousands of calories that she ate, she was still hungry and thirsty. She knew she should go home. So she gathered her things and made her way to the escalator. But not before shooting the skyscrapers through the window a look, giving her an idea that she was sure Alex would not approve. 

Instead of choosing her previous direction, she went to the stairs and instead of going down, she went up. 

High up in the sky, she was on top of Catco: The biggest building in National City. 

Despite the lack of knowledge as for what she was doing there, she kept walking towards the edge as she loosed up her tied hair. Blonde locks now flying freely with the wind. She felt alive, at least a little bit more than yesterday. 

But in the end, that’s why we are all here, isn’t it? 

To feel a bit more alive everyday.

The landscape before her was more than just an image. the dark sky of National City’s night, altogether with its artificial light and its noise made the city come slowly alive. Kara almost could feel the city growling. She opened her arms and took a deep breath, now acknowledging that this city had more secrets than it seemed and she felt a glit of amusement appear in her features. She was thrilled, excited or whatever words can be used to explain a feeling of curiosity, defiance and joy. She wanted to know this city, to know the truth about its residents. 

She needed to get a ticket into Veronica’s ‘fight club’. But how? 

She needed someone powerful. Someone that would receive the ticket and you like to help her.

Kara took another deep breath and thought.

Strong smell, soft though fierce eyes, red lips painted into a powerful smirk.

Soft laugh, 

dark hair,

and eyes that could see your soul.

How she didn’t think about her before, was a mystery. She could help, one of the most powerful women in National City.

“ Lena.” She whispered, only the city to hear her. 

And as the wind sprung forcefully onto her face, it was almost like a response from the sleepless city that kept hiding so much before everyone's eyes. 

She put her glasses in her shirt’s pocket and a thought wandered her mind. ‘ I think tonight is a good day to figure the extent of these powers.’

Perhaps,well, most likely, it was a bad idea. But again, what was the point of being a vamp and not being able to have fun?

So Kara- knowing that people would be too preoccupied with their lives to even pay attention to her- walked to the center of the roof and turned to the side where there were buildings aligned. Then she ran, and then she jumped to the next roof, throwing her shoulder first so she could roll and end up on her feet. She grinned once it was achieved.   
  


At least those fight classes served to some use. 

So she kept doing the same, doing her best not to be seen. the feeling of the cold breeze of autumn kept grazing over her and she loved it. It made her feel free. She was amazed by the reach of her jumps and how resistant her body was to falls. 

It made her situation a little less bad. 

She made it all the way until reaching a building close to L-corp, so she got down in the most dark part of the building, where it faced an alleyway. 

She crossed the street, thus entering the lobby of the building. Not many people were there, perhaps due to the hour. Kara scanned the people in the room; the bodyguards and the receptionist. They all had their own problems, their own lives apart from this world that Kara found herself in. They probably had people to come home to, or they just sat alone in the dark of their living room drinking scotch all night, asking themselves where they wronged in their lives.   
  


Kara sighed and thought about her long lost family. Their memories of her mother and father were a blur. She remembered how she felt happy and loved, but the memories itself were like a fog that would never go away. Her parents that loved her, that lied to her about who she was , that told people to lie to her for all her life. She scoffed, trying to wrap her mind around all of it.

As she walked to the reception desk, she saw her reflection in one of the mirrors placed down the lobby and her eyes weren’t quite as blue as they should be. 

Therefore, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

‘breath Kara, Breath’

‘ You gotta focus’

‘ everything is gonna be okay, you just need to keep going.’

‘Breath Kara, Breath.’

'Just Breath.'  
  


Heart rate calmed, she opened her eyes and walked forward.  
  
  
  
<

-|-

  
  
  
  
  
Lena sat on her chair, running through thousands of paper works, when suddenly her door was quickly opened and a blonde haired woman - with dark slacks, white button up shirt and an endearing face that Lena wanted to see again- came strolling into her officer. Jess, Lena’s assistant was in tow, looking startled by the woman’s action .

  
  
“ So Sorry Mss.Luthor.” Jess said, trying to catch her breath.” But she is really fast!”

“ Sorry to come like this Lena, but I need your help!”

Lena chucked at the fierce gaze that Kara cast upon her, she rose from her chair and turned to her assistant.

  
  
“ It’s okay Jess, make sure that Miss Danvers has a free pass for now on.” Both women seemed surprised by that statement.

Jess quickly nodded and Left the room. Meanwhile, Kara fidgeted with her glasses as she took a good look at the dark haired woman in front of her; Lena was wearing a dark pencil skirt and blue button down shirt. She was stunning.

  
She cursed herself for forgetting to bring blood bags to work. because now she could feel her throat begging for it. Coughing and running a hand on her neck, she tried to appease the urge.

Lena quirked an amused eyebrow at the other woman’s stare, wondering what was in the blonde's mind, and Kara came out of her daze when she noticed that she was focused for long at Lena’s curves.   
  


“ So-Sorry about the problem Lena.”

“ No problem at all.” Lena pointed to the white couch.” Care to join me? So you can tell me about your problem.”  
  


Kara nodded and followed her to the white and expensive furniture.

She felt herself drawn to Lena once again, as if the dark haired woman had her own gravitational force that pulled Kara closer, closer and closer each single time.   
  


Lena’s eyes were toying between ocean blue and light green, an amused glint at their iris. Eager to hear what this young yet interesting woman wanted from her.  
  


Kara couldn’t help but stare.

Swallowing hard, she said.

“ Okay, I’ll cut to the chase, have you ever heard about Veronica Sinclair? “

The interest perked up in Lena’s face the moment the name came out from the blonde’s mouth.


	5. Here and now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a lot happen.
> 
> Like, fluff, fight, angst( tinny bit) , new people appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know if there are really people into this story, but here we go with a bigger chapter than the previous ones ( that's will it took me some time).
> 
> Anyhow! Hope you are liking it :)
> 
> comments are appreciated <3

\-----

"... _ You and I became the words _

_ I'd say before I'd lay me down to sleep, _

_ and again when I'd wake—wishful _

_ words, no belief in them yet. _

_ It seemed you'd been put on earth _

_ to distract me _

_ from what was doctrinal and dry. _

_ Electricity may start things, _

_ but if they're to last _

_ I've come to understand _

_ a steady, low-voltage hum _

_ of affection _

_ must be arrived at…" _

_ (Sthepen Dunn) _

  
  
  
  
  


\----

  
  
  


Up, on the dark night sky, shone high upon the sky the outline of the moon while its middle was bare, painting the landscape of the dimmed stars. Lena leaned on her balcony railing, scotch neat in hand, pondering about the ongoings of the day and the implications of such. Swallowing the liquid hard, she closed her eyes The smokey taste that no more tore her throat open danced on her tongue before going away as fast as it came.

  
  


Kara Danvers explained the reason for her unexpected visit, and Lena thoroughly listened. She promptly gave the reporter a free pass to the show, after all, she was obviously invited. Nevertheless, she was planning on ending this awful and sick game that Veronica settled in this city and the reporter sure would make it easier, though it would be dangerous. Some unsettling feeling came every time she met Kara Danvers. That warm smile and playful atmosphere sure called for you;however, as much as there was a pull, there was also something that told the CEO to turn to the opposite direction. Something Lena couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

She closed her eyes, refreshing the memory of hours ago.

‘ As she gave Kara the invitation, the blonde eyed her suspiciously though with a glimpse that never quite left her eyes. 

“Why are you helping me? Easy like that? “ the Blonde asked, trying to read Lena and Lena didn’t blame her, because she herself didn’t fully know the answer either. 

Something in the pit of her gut told her to trust this woman, so for the first time, she didn't quite follow her brain. However, the dark haired woman wouldn’t give in that easily; she didn’t come here to make friends. So, when the blonde gave her a warm smile, Lena did what she does best: she raised an eyebrow and put a stoic mask in place. 

“ Do not confuse this for friendship Miss Danvers, I’m helping you because I know that when the time comes, you will be there for me.” 

The woman didn’t even falter at that. She just nodded and before leaving she said.

“ You can count on me Miss Luthor” Stopping a moment to think, she complemented.” Oh, and I thought I asked you to call me Kara.”

Then she left.’

Lena shook her head. 

The Blonde way of walking was different, her way of thinking and speaking, her smell was different, the aura that surrounded her was something that Lena never have seen before. She was a whole enigma, a riddle that Lena wanted to solve. 

  
  


Perhaps that was the reason Lena helped, so she could see what she was capable of. 

  
  


Although tempting, she wouldn’t Let a solemn reporter go alone into the lion's dent. Hence, her presence was required, though she would be just watching, and perhaps- if necessary- make herself know. 

  
  


Resting her glass on the railing, she pulled her tie out of her hair, running a hand through her dark locks.

  
  


She stared steadily at the horizon, though her mind was far away, perhaps farther than she thought it would ever be. Clouds were gathering on the once clear and dark sky. As she ran a finger on her bottom lip, she sighed. 

  
  


“ let’s see what you will do with the information I gave you, Miss Danvers.” She spoke, the sound of her voice breaking the utter silence of the night.

  
  
  
  


-|-

Saturday night, 9:00 pm.

Black suit, dark mask that covered half of her higher face and confidence stance was what Kara wore the day of Veronica’s ,oh, so called fight club. She strolled through the entry of the warehouse, where two body-builder bodyguards stood with their erect posture. After she showed them the invitation, they didn’t even bat a glance at her again. Many people were already tucked inside, many to Kara's taste, and every single one of them wore clothes that Kara was sure cost more than her monthly salary. 

In the middle of the room was placed a huge fight ring, and Kara didn’t need to wait much to see why. A man with a colored mask and mischievous smirk appeared on the surface of the ring with a microphone and his voice, as he addressed the crowd, gave chills to the blonde. He smelled weird, something told her that he was not human… Thinking about it, how many of the ones that are here, were? 

With such a question in mind, she did what she does best: She observed. 

Her eyes scanned faces and behaviors. 

“ Ladies and Gentlemen! Now, I hope you are ready, because the first fight will start!!!” She heard the presenter say, pulling the end of each sentence.  _ Well, not much inclusive, really, and the non-binary people? _

Everyone clapped, and Kara watched. 

A waiter came offering champagne, she picked a glass and gave a gentle sip. The fight started and she could see joy on those horrible people’s faces. A young woman, dark hair and skin, and her husband caught Kara’s attention. They were drinking a dark red beverage that Kara could recognize even from afar- Blood.

‘Interesting’ She thought.’ Well, dangerous but still.’

They were more composed than the woman that tried to bite her, but well, they were rich. 

Wandering a bit around she could sense more Fae, but she couldn’t really differentiate between them because in the end she didn’t know their smell. She just knew that was different. For a brief moment her mind went to Lena, questioning if she was human or not. However, her scent was so unique that none of those creatures here present could compare. 

In the ring, a man and a woman were fighting. The woman was skinny and agile and due to her sharp sight, Kara could see that the woman’s ears were slightly pointed. Whereas the man was muscled and tall but with no special trace. That's what she thought for a minute, though when the woman gave him a really damaging attack, rage took his body in. He growled and two small horns grew on his forehead.

‘ What is he? A freaking demon??’ Kara’s eyes widened. 

They both were already bleeding and Kara despised already not just the one that put them here to fight, but all of those who were watching and laughing, as if the lives of those fighters were just toys. It gave a bitter taste in Kara’s mouth and she needed to do something about it. Nevertheless she had the conscience that she needed more information, something concrete to put Miss Sinclair behind bars. If she just called the police now, Veronica could easily escape. She pondered, though, if Veronica Sinclair was human because if the answer was no, then how can a cell hold her? 

‘ Does Miss Grant know about any of this?’

So many questions turned in her head and she could barely answer one. 

First and foremost though, she needed to find the owner. 

Veronica Sinclair, Where are you, love?

  
  


-|-

  
  


There she was. Brown hair, elegant stance and a borderline indiscreet deep red dress that framed her perfectly. Her tattoo was easily seen on her left leg due to a deep cut on the dress. She was enjoying the show, seeing the creatures fighting for their lives. Kara barely heard her voice but already wanted to throw her into the wall. Someone that could laugh like that at the disgrace of others was nothing more than the scum of earth. Kara aches to save those two fae but she knew that there were more and if she acted impulsively it would end up really bad, real quickly. So she took a deep breath and she waited, calming herself down was the key though it was a hard feat these days. 

She decided to observe and if everything went well, she could follow Veronica after.

Kara heard the announcer proclaim the winner and presented the new two fighters. One of them was a woman, not too short nor too tall, she had hazel brown hair that matched with her eyes, which held so much fury and hatred. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes were slightly ripped and with drops of deep red blood that Kara was pretty sure wasn’t hers. Kara wondered how she ended up there.

They started the fight. The woman’s opponent- a bald man full of scars- attacked her first. She was quick to dodge and kick him back, it seemed like he barely felt it. As the fight scaleted, the woman was getting more and more irritated. Kara glanced to the hostess and saw a knowing smile, Veronica was pleased with both bloody figures before her. 

Kara took a deep breath and kept watching. The woman was getting butchered, now covered by her own fresh blood, which Kara could almost taste by the air, she felt on the floor for the first time. Kara wished it would end up there, but no, He kept kicking and punching and the brunette kept raising and raising and raising. Again and again. The side of her face was a bit split and she was already more bruised than Kara could count. Her face showed for every one in the room that though she knew her destiny, she would never go down without a fight.

The woman fully growled at her opponent, determination written in her eyes. 

Kara felt like she needed to do something, to at least get this woman out of here. But how? the young reporter kept asking herself. how could she do it without being discovered? At each blow the woman faced, anger grew inside of the blonde. The people in the room were laughing, applauding and cheering. If Kara wasn’t clenching her fists to calm herself down she knew or she would throw up or punch someone really hard. 

The woman was on the floor and the man kept kicking her while laughing sickly. 

And Kara, well, Kara couldn’t stop herself, not really. She felt it happening, but didn’t quite register. Her own blood was running faster, almost boiling. She knew her eyes had already changed its color; the yellow was even brighter in contrast with her black mask. She felt her fangs growing, inch by inch and before she knew she was already on the ring, her hand in front of her catching the man’s punch. 

In that moment the room stilled. The once cheery laughs were no more than the purest and deepest silence that not even the quietest nights could provide. No one was breathing, even Veronica Sinclair was stilled by it. By a blond woman in a dark suit, whose face was covered by a black mask that couldn’t contain the intensity of her gaze. 

The woman on the floor’s ring watched in awe and wary at the same time. She knew she was almost losing her consciousness, though couldn’t help but wonder who the heck was this woman.

Kara faced the bald man that looked at her with shock on his eyes. She squeezed his trapted hand, making him drop on one knee. With a waggle of her hand, she threw her out of the ring. The sound of the body crashing on the ground was enough to wake everyone of their daze. 

  
  


“ Who do you think you are? “ With raised chin and disdain written all over her face, Veronica made her way closer to the ring followed by three man that seemed to be bodyguards. The hostess looked into the blonde’s eyes and felt a shiver run down her spine, but didn’t show it on her face. That woman, no, that eyes, she's seen then before. But it couldn’t be, they were all dead. They were all supposed to be dead. 

As the woman’s snake voice ringed into her ears together with the sound of her heels, Kara turned completely to face her.

Sparing her just a glance, she turned to face the brunette. As yellow eyes met brown, the bloody woman swallowed. Sensing her distress, Kara said.

“Calm down, I’m going to help you.” 

The woman felt her eyelashes dropping, she knew her body couldn’t be awake for much longer, so she simply nodded. 

She picked the woman up in bridal style and turned to face Veronica again, who was roughly clenching her jaw.

“ I’m gonna ask you one more time before my boys take you down. Who. are. you? “ She said, piercing daggers at Kara by her gaze. 

Kara didn’t know what possessed her, but she down right chuckled, much to Veronica’s dismay. The blonde felt herself a bit calmer than before but she was hyper aware of every heartbeat( or lack of), and for any jolt or sudden movement.

She had no idea how, but she knew that her body had a will of its own. It was almost teaching her how to become the person she was supposed to be, though she wasn’t sure who that was.

Notwithstanding her inward struggle, Kara stuck a stare at the Asian woman.

“ lovely to meet you Miss Sinclair.” Kara gripped the woman in her arms a bit tighter, displaying a smile- which looked more like a smirk- on her face.” Sadly the only information I can give to you is that I am definitely someone that you will be seeing again.”

The woman in the red dress scoffed.

“ I find it hard to believe that you will be leaving anywhere tonight.”

The bodyguards that had gathered behind the hostess were now marching towards Kara, who sensed her blood boil once again accompanied with the coldness of her necklace that rested below her clothes.

Kara’s smile widened-- showing her fangs, letting it almost clear what she really was--as the first man entered the ring.

Although the room itself was full of fae, many of them were aristocrats that would never get their hands dirty for the slight inconvenience. As a matter of fact, they were quite enjoying the show that the masked blonde was displaying. After all, just because the attraction changed, it does not mean that their fun should end too. 

Knowing that, Kara decided to give them a really nice show. 

Okay, she was carrying someone, but the something inside of her was telling her that she could handle it.

Or it was really just the adrenaline talking.

Either way, Kara needed to take this woman far away from here and then she would start to think about how much she fucked up and blew her cover in the first opportunity she got. 

She needed to be fast, since she wouldn’t be truly able to fight and by the looks of it her opponents weren’t exactly human, if the horns that were appearing on their arms and shoulders were any indication. 

She chose to play safe this time, she would dodge and run, though her body was screaming and chanting for her to fight. She ignored it. The woman in her arms was more important. Hence, she dodged the first attack, kicked the man’s abdomen and ran. She was faster than the last time she tried to , those bodyguards were nothing on her. So she Dodged, ran and attacked, passing through all of them and making a bigger mess than she should, but again, there were just things that she couldn’t help. 

All five bodyguards were on the floor in no time. Or they were really weak, or she was a bit stronger than she first thought.

Veronica was watching her with interest behind her lenses, but now Kara chose to ignore. It was a problem for later, thus ,she finally reached the door and kicked it, almost making the warehouse tremble. 

She didn’t know why Veronica herself hadn’t gone after her, though she let it slide for now. 

The other thing that she couldn’t understand was why she suddenly felt a strong and familiar scent right before she had left the warehouse. She chose to ignore it, her brain must be playing tricks with her. Because she knew that if the green eyed woman was really there, she would have noticed it much sooner. 

The Fae knew about her existence now, at least they didn’t know that she was half- blood. Right?

-|-

  
  


The night hadn’t ended yet, the chilly wind danced outside backing against the window of a younger reporter’s flat; an ordinary place painted by the outside, but as cozy as possible on the inside. The floor was made of dark wood and the walls were painted a light green. Some paintings were gathered right beside the window, though the latest one- that was yet on the easel- was hidden by a dark cloth. In the kitchen, the sound of a kettle echoed and was quickly turned off, since the woman in the kitchen didn’t want to wake her guest up. Therefore, she opened a cabinet and picked her favorite mug, then put a tea sachet inside and poured some water. Then she waited, and while waiting she observed her dark apartment, where she chose not to flick any light on for the sake of the woman that was now lying on her couch.

It didn’t matter though. She could see clearly despite the lack of light. She gazed to the right side of the counter and found her glasses- which she chose to not use during her ‘mission’- an object that became more of a comfort than anything. A comfort of her old life, one that she would never have back. Especially now that the fae world knew about her, well, short of. So she picked them up, played with the hold and put them on in front of her blue eyes. 

She picked her mug and walked to her window. The night was quiet and the cold was bearable, though she knew she couldn’t quite feel extreme temperatures. For her, it was all chilly or warm. She tugged at the sleeves of her light blue sweater and thought about how overly confident she felt while she was talking to Veronica- the boss of a fight club and god knows what more. She felt different tonight, different from the first time when she killed that vampire. Tonight she felt more in control of herself, while that night it was like someone else was controlling her body. 

Her thoughts drifted to Alex, her sister, who knew all along about all of this. Her sister, who didn't even bat an eye when she said she killed that vampire. Something about Alex was bothering her, it was like she was still keeping secrets from Kara. It was enerving, to say the least. Kara shook her head, she couldn’t think about that right now. She had bigger problems to take care of, including the one that lied on her sofa. 

She gazed at the woman’s features. Her bloodied face was now clean thanks to Kara. She had some open cuts that the blonde would take care of when the woman woke, but there was nothing major. One thing, though, that Kara realized was that the woman was incredibly thin, it looked like she hadn’t eaten for at least two weeks and it was worrisome. Hence, she picked her phone and called for the only place that she knew that was open all night and asked for six large pizzas, because she was also hungry. 

Tugging her phone in her pocket, she drank a sip of her tea and sat at one arm chair close to where she was. She crossed her legs and regarded the fae again. Kara wondered not just what she was, but also why her face was so familiar to her. Then suddenly, a flash of images  appeared in Kara’s mind: that house burning again, people screaming for help and Kara there, watching until someone carried her far far away from the fire. Kara’s heart beating stronger and a pain clenching her chest. 

She felt the mug escaping her fingers when a voice that was so much like hers said with disdain inside her head: _stupid girl, you can’t even remember_.

“NO.”Kara cried out, the moment the mug crashed on the floor. She quickly stood and barely noticed that tears were streaming from her eyes. She felt her throat closing up and looked at her guest making sure that she was still out cold. 

She let the mug rest broken on the floor and learnt against her window. arms behind her and her head facing the ceiling. She was having those dreams this past week. Dreams of a place she didn’t remember, but the pain and despair that she felt inside of them felt too real to bear. But that was the first time that she heard that voice-her voice- saying something to her. She must be going crazy. Yes, that’s the only explanation. 

She heard a groan and saw the woman on the couch stir. It looked like her guest was about to wake up. She forgone the tea mug scattered on the floor and walked towards the brunette.

As the brunette opened her eyes, she realized that she was not in a known place. It was dark, her eyes were still adjusting and her head was pounding as if someone was successively punching it. The woman saw a brusque movement that gave her a bit of awareness and suddenly the light was on.

“ Sorry for the light, I left off so you could sleep better.” A shy voice startled the woman on the couch, making her quickly sit. The sudden movement was not wise, because she felt her body almost burn in pain. She let a cry escape her mouth.

“ Shoot! you can’t do that! you are full of bruises and lord knows what more!” She heard the same voice, but this time chose to complain. Her pain was too much to go against anything or anyone. She thought she was going to die, so what comes from here is a gain.

Her throat was when she tried to speak. Her taker seemed to notice because seconds before she saw a cup of water being offered to her. she should be wary, but she was thirsty and hungry and she wasn’t thinking straight. So she took the glass and drank as if it was the last glass of water in the world. 

She heard a chuckle. It was a blonde woman with blue eyes behind her glasses. She had a gentle expression, something she hadn’t seen in a long time.

That woman, those features, it was familiar. Then she remembered what happened. The fight and this woman- it was her, right?- that defied practically fae royalty by doing what she did.

Who is this crazy woman? 

“ it--It was you, right? “ A crinkle appeared in the middle of the woman’s eyebrows, she seemed confused.” Who saved me- It was you, right? “ She tried again, clearing her throat before speaking. 

The woman seemed nervous, she played with her glasses before taking them out. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Uncertainty written all over her face, which was something the other woman couldn’t pinpoint why. Because at the end this blonde woman had all the cards, she was at her mercy. 

“ Yes, it was me.” 

The bruised woman’s eyes welled up for some reason. Perhaps it was because this woman saved her, because as far as she knew, she was going to die today. 

“ Why? “

Kara thought for a second before answering. 

“ Well, first of all because I'm idiot." She chuckled then became serious again." And more importantly, because you almost died. The other fighters weren’t left as bad as you, it was like... “ The blonde faltered before continuing.” It was like you were sentenced to die.”

“I was.” A pained chuckle left the woman and Kara’s heart clenched. 

Kara decided not to press.

“ I’m Kara, how can I call you? “ She asked with gentle eyes.

The woman hesitated for a second but relented.

“ Samantha Arias, but you can call me Sam. “ 

The woman nodded.

“ Okay Sam, let me take care of you bruises okay? “ Sam nodded and Kara almost beamed at the response.” Do you want some tea? I’ve already ordered some pizzas, you must be starving.“

Sam nodded again, but she needed to ask.

“ Why are you helping me? What do you want in return? “

“ because you need my help, and I want nothing from you. Don’t worry.” She answered as if it was obvious. “ You are welcome to stay with me as long as you want to, I can make that couch really comfy.”

This woman confused Sam.

“You are weird, you know that? everybody wants something.”

“ Believe me, I hear this phrase on a daily basis” Kara chuckled.” Anyhow, I’mma gonna get the aid kit and put the water to boil.” The blonde’s eyes drifted to a place in the ground and Sam noticed that there was a broken mug there.” and, well, clean that thing up too.”

  
  


-|-

  
  


Sometime later, after cleaning the mess she made and cleaning Sam’s wounds and making some tea, both women sat, Sam on the couch and Kara on one arm chair. Then the doorbell rang and Kara knew it was the delivery, so she stood to fetch the pizzas.

When Kara put the pizza on the desk, she heard Sam’s stomach growl.

“ Serve yourself.” She chuckled and Sam gave her a thankful smile. 

They both dig in and Kara noticed that the other woman ate almost as much as her. Curious, she thought. 

“ What were you doing there? At Veronica’s.”

“ I was gathering some intel to an article about her, so we can at least have enough proof about the shit that she does.” Kara gave the slice another bite.” But well, I kinda blew my cover.” She shrugged.

“ Yeah. I noticed.” The woman scoffed.” thanks, though.”

“ No problem.”

Later that night, Sam slept on the couch, full of cushions, and Kara had a night with more dreams than she wanted to.

  
  
  


-|-

  
  
  


Kara entered the escalator and anxiety attacked. Should she really be doing this? visiting Lena at night to bring her donuts and maybe talk? What was she thinking, really. They weren’t even close for this. She just felt an urge to see her, to smell her, to be near her. It was just seven thirty and she told Sam before leaving in the morning that she would get home a bit late and she could help herself in the kitchen. Still, maybe she shouldn’t have let her alone, right? She just escaped from a death experience, Kara should go back home.

However, she was already there and when the dinging sound sinalizing that she arrived at Lena’s floor appeared, Kara knew she was screwed. She was screwed because that scent that was so undeniable Lena came crashing in. How could this woman smell like that? 

Kara knew that she had many things to do. One of them was to ask Sam some information on Veronica Sinclair. But Kara couldn’t help it, she needed to see the dark haired woman after almost a week without even the slightest glimpse of her. Probably was that urge that made her walk forward as the escalator opened, what made her knock at the door and enter the room when a soft voice spoke.

“ Come in.” Barely audible, but it was there. And Kara already allured by this woman, entered without further thought. 

Stood there, underneath the Moonlight, a woman that no goodness nor god could beat her stunning features. She wore a tight purple suit, black hair tugged into a neat bun and as she looked to the city behind her glass windows, she drank a sip of the scotch in hand. Her dark lipstick smudged the edge of the glass and her eyes flicked at the young reporter, surprise now slightly present on her face. 

‘curious.’ Lena thought. 

“ Kara!” She put the glass on the desk and marched until reaching two arm lengths from the blonde, a smile crept in both faces. “ What a lovely surprise, what do I owe the pleasure? “

When her brow raised, Kara was sure she would have a heart attack;if it was even possible. That eyebrow lift was criminal.

Lena appraised Kara from head to toe and waited for a response. The blonde, frightening, showed her a greasy small bag.

“ I came with donuts. As a thank you and... thought you could use a break and maybe some company? “ She said unsure.

The dark-haired smile softened.

“That would be pretty nice, thank you.”

“Wait!” The blonde suddenly said.” You like donuts right? “

Lena took the bag from her hands and led them to the white couch.

“ Well, I am human.” The sarcasm and amusement was not left aside by Kara, who awkwardly laughed.

Both women sat on the white couch, which was more comfortable than Kara’s bed. But well, is not like her bed is exactly the best anyway. For a brief moment, their gaze locked and both wondered why they had that weird pull to each other that couldn’t quite be explained. As a result of such, the dark haired woman was drawn a bit closer to the blonde, in a manner that their knees touched. Kara felt herself blush and she heard Lena’s heart speed slightly.

Albeit, with the blush came the thirst as the sight of the youngest Luthor neck came into view when she bends to pick one of the donuts inside the bag.

‘ Funny’ Kara thought.’ The way I escaped Veronica Sinclair but can’t seem to live through lunch with a pretty woman.’

Oh, but she knew Lena luthor wasn’t just pretty, nor simple by any means. 

For her first interview she needed to do a background check and this woman’s brain capacity is beyond any other that she had ever seen. Some say she is smarter than her brother Lex Luthor- who, after his downfall, went to live at least to two life sentences in prison- and Kara for some reason has no doubt of it. 

her wise bright eyes seem to have seen and gone through a lot, and Kara is stunned that this woman is making time for her. Though, Kara knows she needs to be careful. She isn’t sure if Lena knew about the fae or not, after all, she received Veronica’s invite and perhaps she once went, thus discovering about the ‘other’ world. 

“ So… how was it? “ The voice dragged Kara from her thoughts. 

“ uhmn? “

“ Your assignment, did the invite help? “ She asked, cutting a small piece of the donut and biting it. 

‘She’s so cute’ Before her goofy smile could be too obvious she responded. 

“Oh! yes, yes.” Despite the fact that they know about her existence and will probably come after her. “ I finally know what happens there, which is horrible. “A grim look took over Kara’s face. 

“ Yeah, it is. “ Lena said with a pained look and understanding eyes.

“ Have you ever gone to one? “ 

Lena shook her head, a longing gaze in her eyes as if remembering something so far away.

“ No, Not really.” Sighing, she faced Kara once again.” But I’ve heard stories. When you are part of high society there are things that are hard to escape. If I could I would have shut down this insane joke, but we need to have solid proof and it is unlikely any of her guests testify against her.” Furthermore, Lena knew pretty well that it wasn’t that simple. 

Kara pensively hummed as she ate a bit of her chocolate donut.

“ Yeah.” And Kara knew that due to the fae that was participating in those fights, she couldn’t solemnly turn to the police.

“ If you need to know the next encounter, when it arrives, I can tell you.” Her earnest made Kara smile.

“ Really? “ Hopeful eyes met Lena’s.

“ Yeah, If it's gonna help stop those fights, Then I will help you with this. “ 

“ You are a lifesaver.”

“ Hardly.” Lena said, a certain dim taking over her features.

“ Well, for me you are.” Kara said, feeling her cheeks slightly red. 

The CEO ducked her head and Kara smiled.

Lena noticed after some minutes, Kara gazing at the balcony door, where the city lights were on display at night. The youngest Luthor stood and felt the blonde’s gaze bore into her. With a quick motion for her to follow they reached the glass door despite Kara’s intricate expression. 

“ Do you want to go there for a bit? “ 

Kara ducked her head and tucked a lock of hair that fell from her bun. “ Ye-Yeah, It would be nice. You have such a beautiful view from here.”

They both walked out of the room and into the balcony. Lena could see the blonde’s small smile as she closed her eyes in appreciation to the soft wind. Lena felt it too, how the tiniest cold this night was enough to make her feel a bit more alive. 

It was good to feel like that sometimes. 

Kara slowly leaned on the railing, a beam in her face as she regarded the city. It would never get old: the view of National city at night. 

“ You know…” Kara, with a childish glint in her eyes, turned to see Lena when some of her hair strands were gently blown by to breeze. “ There’s something about the night. something that pulls me in so harshly.” Now, she is gazing at the sky while Lena looks at her, wondering who exactly who this woman truly is. .” Perhaps it is due to its beauty, its different color, the way the world seems to be a bit more alive. The night sky, full of stars, shining and shining as the world sleeps or well, sometimes comes alive. It once was - perhaps is still- the inspiration of many artists. Many things wouldn’t have been done without their solemn existence. It's funny, don’t you think? How something so beautiful and simple can be the source of so many human emotions. Sometimes it can be Love, hope and inspiration or it can end up on the other side of the coin, attracting despair, loneliness - when you once realize the immensity of this universe- or any other dark thoughts that you do not have full control over.”

Lena softly chuckled prompting Kara to look back at her. The dark haired woman raised an eyebrow and a small smile made its way on her mouth as she looked at the stars, like Kara did. 

“ There’s just one problem in your logic though.” When Lena heard the reporter softly hum, she kept going.” They are not simple things. Those starts. I think that often people forget what they truly are, those incandescent bodies that the darkness of night greets us with the chance to see. Those inspiring things are complex since their bare existence. Those bodies are full of mass where the gravity is just too big, making other corpses turn around them in ellipse motion. Those suns that we name stars just to the sake of if, just as a selfish way to give ourselves a little bit more of importance than the one we truly have in this universe…” 

“ Sometimes we forget that those stars are suns.” Kara says, feeling touched by Lena’s ramble.” Sometimes we forget that as they can give life to a planet, they can also destroy it.” 

“ Yeah.” Lena said, meeting once again her gaze.” But they are beautiful, aren’t they?” 

“Yeah.” 

“ Do you read poems?” Kara was taken aback by the question, but she nodded. “ search for 'here and now', by Stephen Dum.” 

Kara hummed again.

“ What's this about? “ The wind wasn't helping the way that Lena’s scent was affecting Kara, but she would do her best to make this moment last a little bit more. It was worth a bit of trouble when she got home, though she doesn’t know how long she can take it. 

“  _ Let night come with its austere grandeur, ancient superstitions and fears. It can do us no harm. _ _We'll put some music on, open the curtains, let things darken as they will.”_ She recited as if saying a day to day thing _._ “ It’s a part of it, I strongly recommend you to read it.” 

Parts of the poem got her attention, but nor as much as Lena, who earnestly smiled at that moment. 

“ Okay, I will. “ 

Lena stepped closer, they were facing each other and the soft hum of the city became no more than a whisper in both ears. Kara could see in those deep eyes of the woman before her, where one was slightly blue and the other almost green, that this woman carried a florist and a sea inside herself. And Kara, Kara was pulled closer by those eyes, by this tension that couldn’t be broken. Meanwhile Lena, Lena couldn’t understand why the reporter’s eyes were so blue, perhaps more blue than the sky in the daylight. They stepped closer, less than a inch from one another, and Lena knew she would chasten herself for it. This couldn’t happen, wouldn’t. Then Why couldn’t she pull away? 

“ Do you have any favorite poems? “ Instead, she said. 

Kara flicked her eyes to the brunette lips and back to her eyes. They were so close, and Kara, Kara couldn’t bear. She felt her throat almost close, and her blood was getting hotter by the second. She knew she desired Lena, but how could she know that it was because of the woman she was or because of her blood? She needed to go, she needed to think, before she did anything that she would regret. 

Her fangs wouldn’t be kept hidden for two long. 

They breathed the same her, Kara felt herself panting.

“ ye-yeah.” She breathed out. She raised one hand to tug one of Lena’s dark locks behind her ear, then she whispered” One day I may recite them to you.”

She stepped back. her heartbeat was strong, and she knew Lena could match hers. This couldn’t happen, not really. Not with who she is, who she has become. She needed to go, before it was too late. 

“ I- I gotta go, sorry. “ With that, she left the office, leaving a stunned Luthor behind. 

  
  


-|-

  
  


She almost ripped her door off when she arrived at her apartment. She was thirsty, she couldn’t barely think straight. She knew that her eyes have long changed their color. Once inside, she went the faster she could to her fridge and quickly picked three bags of blood. She drank them, relishing their flavor as much as she could. and just by the end of the third bag she reminds herself of another body inside her flat. 

When she set the now empty bags aside, she found Sam stunned looking at her from her place in the couch.

“ oh, hey.”Kara waved, bashfully, knowing that there probably was some blood dripping from her chin.

“ Holy shit.” Sam said, her jaw almost on the floor.” yo-you’re a vampire!”

" Uhmn? "

  
  
  


-|-

  
  


‘Idiot!’ She inwardly cursed herself while she dropped her bag on the cold floor and went straight to the liquor bar, where she would chose something to drink and perhaps understand what the fuck just happened. She shook her head as she poured the strong thing she had and sighed in relief when the alcohol made contact with her tongue. 

So much for having no friends nor creating any bonds in this city. She was an idiot and she knew what almost happened there shouldn’t have even started. 

  
  


After what happened with Lex, she should be more careful. Usually she is, at least. But there was something about that woman that she couldn’t describe. The easiness of their talk, how everything feels fluid and livid. Lena knew that was a dangerous thing. It was a first step to trust, and Lena couldn’t have the luxury to trust anyone. Not really. 

She filled her glass again, and then she drank. 

She made the same sequence for at least four times and now she could feel dizziness start to settle. 

Then her thoughts started to wander.

Such a dangerous thing when this happens.

It was dangerous to think, to feel. 

But well, it wasn’t something she could stop. 

At least not now.

Kara Danvers, what a weird one. She is witty and smart, perhaps even cunning. She is dangerous, Lena feels it. Then why must she be so attracted to her? It didn’t make sense. Sure, she was interesting and the way she speaks is captivating. But still, no reason at all. 

On top of it all, she knew Kara Danvers couldn’t be human, she just had no idea what she was. In the night of Veronica’s club, she followed her though she couldn’t really enter the place since her invite was with Kara, she hovered outside. And as she sat there, waiting for something, for anything, she felt that power. That aura that no one that she ever saw or knew had, it was strong and so undoubtedly dangerous. Although she couldn’t place which kind it was, she knew it was fae. 

She couldn’t really see her, not quite. But the moment that she had a glimpse of those mesmerizing blonde locks was when she escaped carrying a woman. She didn’t see Kara’s face, but it needed to be her, right? Who more could it be? It was unlikely that it was just a sweet coincidence. Or could it be? 

Regardless of the truth or of the identity of one Kara Danvers, Lena knew what she needed to do. She wouldn’t let this blonde reporter break her walls, Lena Luthor was stronger than that.

And If every time she closed her eyes blue eyes, blonde dirty hair and a soft breath that was so close to her face came into mind, no one needed to know. Not even herself. 

Lena stooped from her seat, and due to a misstep, her glass fell on the ground. The loud sound echoed through her penthouse. She crouched to pick the pieces and though she knew that her hand was receiving cuts, she didn’t care. Once with all the pieces in hand, she discharged them in the bin. She felt the drops of her blood escaping her cuts and head then face the ground. She knew she could make them come back, but she didn’t want to. Then, she relished in the feeling for a moment, knowing it wouldn’t last long. It never did. 

She closed her eyes and breathed. Sometimes those ephemeral cuts were the only way that she could truly know that she was still alive, still breathing, still feeling. Often immersed in her routine, she simply forgot. Hence, a small reminder was welcome, always welcome. 

She went to the sink, thus letting the water clean the red stains on her skin. The cuts that once were there, became none. Her pale skin was perfect as if nothing had happened. She sighed, not surprised at all. 

As she lay in bed with her dizzy head, the blanket was placed right up above her nose so she could feel the smell of cleaning products. Her almost drunk head then conjured sentences of a poem that for long she hadn’t thought about. Perhaps it was because of her talk with the reporter today, or simply because when she is drunk she let her head wander in the past. Into haunting memories. 

That small sentence was still pretty convenient to her. Even self explanatory, if you must call it that.

She softly murmured, then, without really wanting to. 

“ I couldn’t stop for death...So he kindly stopped for me…” She was lulled to sleep, before even completing her own thoughts. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
